dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 76
Lucky Jerk (ラッキー★ジャーク, Rakkī ★ jāku) is the 76th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary "We are deep in the forest, a place where it feels like a ghost could appear at any time. Even so, an intrepid child from the village has come here to gather acorns".-'' A little kid is harvesting some acorns when Kikurage appears in front of him, but to the young boy is scared to the core by the starving Chota, impaled in a three since his fall a month ago, taking care of Kikurage while crying for help. The news about the kid discovery quickly ends in the newspaper, and the Cross-Eyes are ready to go for her, sending Natsuki and Ton to the mission. Saji comments how easy is find information now they are a powerful group once again, and how many people is working in putting Cross-Eyes tattoos in the newcomers. The duo travels by magic carpet to the place, and Natsuki talks to Ton about her Magic, during the inspection using the Magic Instion System, she had acually good reading, but still was unable to know what type of magic she had. Promising to see the results once again when they come back, both started to look for Kikurage. Elsewhere Ebisu and Fujita, using a doll made in semblance of the creature to find it, reach the same place, but because the doll was so slow it took them four days to reach the place. We see a flashback of how the remaining members of the family escaped from the Cross-Eyes during the Mansion's takeover and Shin and Noi disappearance. Using Shou's magic to turn invisible as many people as he could, everybody hid in an old building near the Mansion, yet Shou lamented not be able to save more people, while Turkey tried to console the poor man, Fujita abruptly asked who is he, to Shou's shame, not even Turkey remembered his name. The small sorcerer explained the situation to them, how he was able to save Shin and Noi from the Cross-Eyes Boss and even taking En's head back! But sadly his Devil Tumor was removed, but if they recompose En's body using Noi's Magic, and finds his tumor, they will only need Kikurage to revive him, and so Fujita volunteers to find the little creature. Back in the forest the young sorcerer is tailing the doll while Ebisu is eating some weird plants and barfing because of it. Chota, at verge of death, pleads Kikurage to go and leave him to die, knowing he will no longer protect her, when suddenly Natsuki and Ton arrives to capture the creature and kill the weak sorcerer, at the same time our two favorite comic relieves engage in a fight with the Cross-Eyes. Looking how distressed the little Kikurage is, Ebisu released a huge amount of Smoke morphing into a demonic reptillian creature! A side effect of her hair clip stuck in her brain, giving her enhanced magic when she feels extreme emotions. Fujita quickly runs to aid Chota as the demonic monsters chops Natsuki's arms, saving Kikurage, but also enabling Natsuki's magic work for the first time in her life, covering her completely in a jellyfish-like indestructible suit. Once Ebisu's magic ran out, Shou appeared in a magic carpet and saved his comrades, Ton took Natsuki with him, happy to know she finally was able to use her magic, thinking she will have her wish granted to be useful to The Boss. Characters '''Main Characters' * Shou * Fujita * Ebisu * Chota * Natsuki * Ton * Kikurage Minor Characters * Ushishimada * Tetsujo * Dokuga * Saji (background) * Turkey * Shin (mentioned) * Noi (mentioned) * Kai (mentioned) * En (mentioned) Trivia * Ebisu's new reptillian-skull face is disturbingly reminiscent to Kaiman's head, having the same jaw and snout. * While transformed, Ebisu maniacally laughs in what it seems to be guttural HAHA's, that's both cool and creepy. * This is the second chapter to feature a double page cover along with Chapter 68, and the first one to use it instead of a second one-panel variant cover. Category:Chapters